


A Drink or Two

by matthewwrites



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, starfighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewwrites/pseuds/matthewwrites
Summary: After Project Thebes, Cain learns that Abel has committed suicide.





	A Drink or Two

**Author's Note:**

> I am the Angst King.

An incredibly upsetting day, felt like someone had unscrewed all of the bolts that had unified my head and heart together. If I hadn't been so fucking  _stupid._ The day Abel had learned about Project Thebes had been well over two months ago and the one thing that had destroyed him. Abel could handle anything; he appeared to be weak on the outside, but on the inside, we all knew how strong he had been. Not strong enough apparently. 

 

It had been a suicide; my eyes burning, incapable of trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. Damn bastard decided to take all those pills in the bottle. Damn bastard tried to save me. Damn bastard loved me. The shitty thing about the entire day was I knew I loved him too. 

 

Struggling to stand, I staggered, landing myself right back on the floor; a spot that I belong in. Almost out of liquor, I have to get more liquor. The burning sensation in my throat as I downed the last bit in the whiskey bottle. I knew I had been on the verge of blacking out; dying of alcohol poisoning, but I had continued to drink. Abel hated it when I did that, Abel hated when I did anything bad. I pulled a pack of smokes from my pocket, shuffling one out, lighting the end. A cigarette after a nice cold drink wasn't abnormal to me and I loved it, Abel hated it. 

 

"Good way to finish off a meal of just alcohol, right, Abel?!" I called out through the apartment. Silence. 

 

I called out once again.

 

"Come out ya skinny shit, I know you're around here somewhere!" 

 

More silence. 

 

I sighed as I puffed on my cigarette. My abdomen had felt queasy, uncomfortable from all the alcohol. Sitting in here wasn't helping either, my shit apartment in the colonies, where it snowed and snowed outside. Abel had never visited Mars like we had planned, right before he found out. I knew where I wanted to be. Abel had offed himself just over a week ago and I had just found out about it today...we had lost contact after the shit that had happened on the Slepnir. 

 

"We had a whole plan, Abel!" I shouted out through the living room. "You were supposed to live n' shit with my dumbass, not fucking die!" 

 

I huffed, before struggling to stand up again and falling on my ass, dropping the cigarette into the ash tray that sat beside me. Knowing that there was no way in hell I'd be able to walk, I crawled miserably over to the counter, reaching up and grabbing the last small bottle of whiskey I had. 

 

"Dumb, stupid, perfect, Abel," I sighed, placing the cigarette between my lips again and flicking off the cap on the bottle. By then, even I knew I was so hammered, that I was slurring my words, even though everything I was saying sounded normal. Whatever, Abel's dead, why should it matter to me or anybody else that I sound grammatically incorrect. Fuck that.

After I had the top off the damn thing, I practically swallowed the entire contents in the small bottle in one gulp. It was good, felt good too, although Abel choked on it the first time he tried it. He needed a chaser or some shit in order to keep him from throwing up his food and the hard alcohol. I took the last puff of my cigarette, before putting it out, and dropping my head back on the couch. 

 

"Fuck, why do you have to do this to me, Abel?"

 

_"I'm right here, Alexei."_

 

I turned my head, peering around the room, swearing that I heard the soft voice of him. 

 

I went quiet, knowing my face had dropped to a sickly white, as I had appeared achromatic in the vase, on the coffee tables', reflection. It was a hard pill for me to swallow, but I did, feeling Abel's presence around me. I set the bottle down, knowing Abel didn't like it when I drank and smoked around him. All those times from when Abel was still with me, on the Slepnir,  _everything_ flooded back to me. All of those sweet, bitter, memories. It hadn't been long before my cheeks felt wet. Wet with that stupid shit that flows from your tear ducts when you're sad. Why couldn't I have been better, better for him? I laid down on the floor, next to the ash tray, curling up into the fetal position like a bitch. Although, I wasn't any bitch, with Abel here, I was nothing close to a bitch. Closing my eyes, it felt like a presence had wrapped himself around me, like a nice warm hug, something I hadn't experienced in long time; I hugged back, spooning that feeling like it was my lover, although deep down inside, I knew it was. 

 

Ethan was here.

 


End file.
